five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 October 2015
04:26 Hallo 04:33 Hallo 04:34 I almost forgot char existed 04:34 *chat 04:35 x3 04:35 * Fuzzy Pop pokes gao 04:35 r chu dead? 04:36 Ehehehehehe 04:36 I see 04:37 What do you see? 04:37 04:37 nothing, I'm blind 04:38 That's just awkward 04:39 Welcome back 04:35 * Fuzzy Pop pokes gao 04:35 r chu dead? 04:36 Ehehehehehe 04:36 I see 04:37 What do you see? 04:37 04:37 nothing, I'm blind 04:38 That's just awkward 04:39 Welcome back 04:50 wub 04:51 k 05:28 howdy gao boi 05:28 hi 05:42 Long time no see 04:37 What do you see? 04:37 04:37 nothing, I'm blind 04:38 That's just awkward 04:39 Welcome back 04:50 wub 04:51 k 05:28 howdy gao boi 05:28 hi 05:42 Long time no see 06:06 Bruh 07:40 huh 07:40 welcome 07:40 Heyo 07:39 Perhaps 07:40 huh 07:40 welcome 07:40 Heyo 07:40 Was new, other than I didn't get sleep last night 07:40 I couldn't agree more 07:41 TTK, I finally gotz it, didn't get no f**king sleep. At least I'm out of school/work today. :) 07:41 So anyway 07:41 Whats new in debauchery 07:41 I WANT IN ON WHATEVER IS THERE 07:42 ....Maybe. 07:42 Though worlds can be one together 07:42 Cosmos without hatred 07:42 Stars like diamonds in your eyes 07:42 The ground can be space, space, space, space... 07:42 With feet marching towards a peaceful sky... 07:42 All the moon men want things their way... 07:42 But we make sure they see the sun 07:42 GOOOOODBYYYE MOONMEN 07:42 WE SAY GOODBYE MOOMEN 07:42 GOOOOODBYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE MOOONMEN 07:42 GOOOOODBYYYEEE MOONMEN 07:42 Oh, goodbye 07:42 inb4 "shut the fuck up about moonmen" 07:42 Anyway 07:43 Vincent and I were planning a new roleplay 07:43 One that takes place in Phobe's dimension and explains exactly why he traveled to the "canon" dimension 07:43 Of course, since it's Phobe's dimension, many things will be different 07:43 For a start, the Robot Kingdom won't exist at all 07:44 Therefore giving the Mask and Animatronic Kingdoms more room to grow 07:44 I hear the drums echoing tonight 07:44 DAMN COPY PASTE 07:44 F**K IT, HERES THE WHOLE SONG WITH NO TEXT ALLIGNMENT WHATSOEVER 07:44 I hear the drums echoing tonight 07:44 But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation 07:44 She's coming in, 12:30 flight 07:44 The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation 07:44 I stopped an old man along the way 07:44 Hoping to find some long forgotten words or ancient melodies 07:44 He turned to me as if to say, "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you" 07:44 It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you 07:44 There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do 07:44 I bless the rains down in Africa 07:44 Gonna take some time to do the things we never had 07:44 The wild dogs cry out in the night 07:44 As they grow restless, longing for some solitary company 07:44 I know that I must do what's right 07:44 As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti 07:44 I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become 07:44 07:44 07:44 Read more: Toto - Africa Lyrics | MetroLyrics 07:44 what 07:44 Oh. That turned better than expected. :3 07:44 AAAAAAAAFRICAAAAAAAA 07:44 Indeed. 07:45 ALL THE MOONMEN WANT THINGS THEIR WAY 07:45 BUT THEY ALL TRY TO SEE THE SUN 07:45 SO WE SA 07:45 Y 07:45 GOODBYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE MOONMEN 07:45 Toto is love 07:45 WE SAY GOODBYYYYYYYYYYYEEEE MOONMEN 07:45 Toto is life 07:45 and Africa 07:45 but you know. 07:45 Moonmen are love 07:45 Moonmen are life 07:45 Whatever. 07:45 ANYWAY 07:45 That's how I lost my singing license 07:46 Remember Enragement Anon #1? 07:46 The original? 07:46 AND THE DOCTOR WAS NEVER SEEN AGAIN! 07:46 Pepperidge farm remembers. 07:46 Yus 07:46 Pup senpie pls 07:46 Guys we have to have a plan 07:46 if Ferry ever gets his ass back here 07:46 Pretend as if he's a brand new user 07:46 Hm 07:46 HM 07:46 So he'll think he traveled to another dimension in his fucking sleep 07:47 HM HM HM 07:47 Indeed 07:47 Yes 07:47 What is another word for kingdoms 07:47 Uh 07:47 MiB are you going to join AU Kingdoms feat Phobe 07:47 Fuck 07:47 Fuck 07:47 Shit 07:47 As 07:47 s 07:48 Realm, empire, domain, province 07:49 gud 07:49 * Your friendly neighborhood Spy gives pup a leek cookie 07:49 YEEEE 07:49 there he is 07:49 MiB you fucking shitnugget 07:49 Do u want to join AU Kingdoms 07:50 (feat Phobe from the Devil May Cry series) 07:47 s 07:48 Realm, empire, domain, province 07:49 gud 07:49 * Your friendly neighborhood Spy gives pup a leek cookie 07:49 YEEEE 07:49 there he is 07:49 MiB you fucking shitnugget 07:49 Do u want to join AU Kingdoms 07:50 (feat Phobe from the Devil May Cry series) 07:51 OVERPOWERED LITTLE FUCKER 07:51 god fucking damn it 07:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TgqiSBxvdws 07:54 Hm 07:49 * Your friendly neighborhood Spy gives pup a leek cookie 07:49 YEEEE 07:49 there he is 07:49 MiB you fucking shitnugget 07:49 Do u want to join AU Kingdoms 07:50 (feat Phobe from the Devil May Cry series) 07:51 OVERPOWERED LITTLE FUCKER 07:51 god fucking damn it 07:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TgqiSBxvdws 07:54 Hm 08:09 GAO SENPIE R U DED 08:09 no 08:09 but you are 08:09 wut 08:09 * Your friendly neighborhood Spy instakill pup 08:09 :) 08:09 Oh 08:09 Fuck 08:10 * MLG Vocapup turns into a llama 08:10 Dammit, not again... 08:13 neat 08:14 senpie i need to ask u a very important question 08:15 is batman real 08:18 He is not. 08:18 D: 08:20 hm 08:20 well today i learned batman isn't real 09:43 enragement 09:43 be unstubbing 09:46 hi tanic 09:46 i was playing touhou 09:49 k 09:50 fnef 09:50 minigame makor 09:50 custom cake freddy 09:51 that's pretty neat 09:52 lol thx 09:52 i had the idea for a while 09:52 and decided to make it a reality 09:43 enragement 09:43 be unstubbing 09:46 hi tanic 09:46 i was playing touhou 09:49 k 09:50 fnef 09:50 minigame makor 09:50 custom cake freddy 09:51 that's pretty neat 09:52 lol thx 09:52 i had the idea for a while 09:52 and decided to make it a reality 09:55 I see 09:56 Everything Wrong With: Roleplay Edition 09:56 This scene containing Lindsay Kingsland does not feature a lapdance of any kind *ding* 09:56 Lindsay is not being a bitch in this scene *ding* 09:56 For some reason, Lindsay's worst enemies are saddened by her death *ding* 09:57 lol 09:58 Lindsay is not Tonic's girlfriend in this scene *reverse ding* 09:58 lol 09:58 that rp is still ded 09:59 ik 09:55 I see 09:56 Everything Wrong With: Roleplay Edition 09:56 This scene containing Lindsay Kingsland does not feature a lapdance of any kind *ding* 09:56 Lindsay is not being a bitch in this scene *ding* 09:56 For some reason, Lindsay's worst enemies are saddened by her death *ding* 09:57 lol 09:58 Lindsay is not Tonic's girlfriend in this scene *reverse ding* 09:58 lol 09:58 that rp is still ded 09:59 ik 09:56 For some reason, Lindsay's worst enemies are saddened by her death *ding* 09:57 lol 09:58 Lindsay is not Tonic's girlfriend in this scene *reverse ding* 09:58 lol 09:58 that rp is still ded 09:59 ik 10:53 k 10:53 Gao r u ded yet 11:07 senpie 11:07 r u there 11:35 this fucking kid decided to throw a hissy fit because someone accidentally called 'him' by his birth name and OMFG I ALMOST WANTED TO TEAR THE BRATTY KID'S HEAD OFF 11:35 11:36 anyways, yo, gao, what's up 11:36 inb4 the sky 11:36 shit 11:36 fucl 11:36 *fuck 11:36 what happened now 11:37 the shitty fucking ping woke me up 11:37 Oh. Sorry. 11:38 gtfo gaomon 2015 10 02